No Es Como Se Pinta
by Kiryhara
Summary: La primera vez no es para nada parecida a lo que todos dicen que es, y Gokudera puede asegurarlo.


**¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, esta es mi primera vez publicando algo para este emparejamiento. Quiero decir, he tenido esta historia guardada hace mucho tiempo pero simplemente me daba flojera desempolvarla y darle una mejor narrativa (porque, siendo honesta, mi escritura chupaba en mis inicios y este escrito es de por allá del año 2011). Espero que lo disfruten :3**

 **Advertencia: insinuaciones sexuales. Yaoi, porque yo amo el Yaoi :v**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos.**

* * *

 **No es como se pinta.**

.

.

.

La primera vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales, Gokudera había pensado que iba a ser mejor de lo que realmente fue. Pensó que iba a ser algo increíblemente placentero, ardiente y que simplemente no querría parar. Al menos, esa fue la idea que se hizo al leer, una vez—por puro aburrimiento—una de las revistas femeninas de su hermana. Bueno, para ser honesto, no era como si no lo disfrutara. Era solo que fue un poco incómodo y pegajoso. Realmente, obtuvo más placer al comer fríjoles refritos.

Como si alguna vez hubiese comido fríjoles refritos antes.

Y bien, en realidad, aquella actividad no fue tan sorprendente. No lo hizo sentirse realizado, más viejo o más sabio. Lo único que le hizo sentir fue terriblemente adolorido. Si, dolorido y sucio. No se pareció en nada a las historias eróticas de adolescentes que escuchaba por ahí de las personas que rondaban su edad. Perder su virginidad no fue como un maldito buen momento o una luz sagrada que le abría los ojos a los nuevos placeres que le brindaba la vida.

Le dolió. Fue problemático y desagradable. Estaba mojado y muy molesto.

La forma en la que sentía que se rompía por dentro, y la forma en la que Yamamoto se disculpaba cada cinco segundos… nada de eso era tan exageradamente exótico, o bueno. El sexo, decidió, tenía que ser un acto que se basaba en mucho más que solo penetrar. Además, el único que se sintió como la mierda fue él. El idiota del beisbol parecía—aunque intentaba ocultarlo para no incomodar más a Gokudera—disfrutarlo. Y se supone que al final, debió haberse quedado dormido en una euforia llena de testosterona, ¿no es así? Pues Gokudera no lo hizo. Al final, agradeció no haber terminado muerto. Ni siquiera fue remotamente agradable.

Tal vez lo hizo mal. Tal vez el guardián de la lluvia lo hizo mal. Y, para empezar, ¿Qué sabían ellos realmente sobre el sexo?

Pensándolo bien, debería disculparse con Yamamoto en algún momento—a pesar de que realmente sabía que no lo haría—, porque lo primero que salió de su boca después de su pequeño acto de unión de cuerpos masculinos sudorosos fue:

—¿Eso es todo?

Gokudera medio se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Realmente debería mantener la boca cerrada. Especialmente después del sexo. Posiblemente durante el sexo.

Si… _especialmente_ durante el sexo.

Podía recordar haberle dicho al muchacho de cabello negro que se fuera al infierno como unas tres veces, además de amenazarlo con matarlo si no se callaba la boca, todas las veces que empezó a disculparse por infringirle daño.

Pensó que tal vez se sentía mejor con una chica. Todavía no lo había hecho con una. Pero, la verdad sea dicha, Gokudera no quería una niña.

Quizá ahora sabía como se sentía una chica.

Porque no se sentía bien. Fue duro, apretado y doloroso. Esa fue su conclusión cuando se paró a la mañana siguiente con calambres y una incapacidad excepcional para mantener las piernas juntas durante mucho tiempo.

Recordando todo eso, el peliplata llegó a la pregunta más importante: ¿Cómo él y Yamamoto alguna vez llegaron a tener relaciones sexuales sin estar bajo los efectos de algún tipo de droga o alcohol? Bueno, contra todo pronóstico—y el buen juicio de Gokudera—ellos dos de alguna manera se involucraron en…una relación, supuso. Tal vez durante un año, más o menos. Sólo hubo unos besos al azar, algunas caricias fugases… nada del otro mundo; nada demasiado especial. Y entonces, de alguna manera, comenzaron a salir, y todo fue tomando una evolución gradual e, inevitablemente, tuvieron que haber experimentado el sexo.

Y, Gokudera sabe, a pesar del choque de dientes torpe—a lo que pretendieron llamar beso—y descuidado y las extremidades enredadas entre sí. A pesar de las disculpas dóciles y los dedos ajenos enredados en su cabello. A pesar de los moretones y el dolor, a él le gustaba Yamamoto. Mucho.

De hecho, las pequeñas inconsistencias del sexo, las cosas que no se ven en las películas o de las que se hablan en las novelas románticas, son algo agradables después de todo.

Francamente, Gokudera pensó que iba a ser mejor, pero tenían todo el tiempo del mundo intentarlo nuevamente y esta vez, tuvo la corazonada de que se sentiría un poco más agradable.

Y si no, mataría a Yamamoto.


End file.
